vrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wonderful, Whimsical Poetry Of The Sexual Maniac Trogg
An Attempt at Romance. Drawing his sharp, shiny knife he looked into the young girl's eyes. She asked, gasping in fear: "What are you going to do with me!?" He then exclaimed, in either rage or lust "I will stab you and fuck the wound!" And in a stab, cutting through like a hot knife through butter, there was a massive gash in her torso. He took out his 10 inch long, rock hard cock and began thrusting into the wound. He thrusted. And thrusted. And thrusted a third time. At least 20 thrusts later... He rolled a 100 and died via breaking his dick at a 90 degree angle. Kickajew. A long ass fuckin' time ago, In a land called Veearpi,There lived a humble party Rollan through and through. But yay there was a Jewish sheep And he knew just what to do. His name was Dwarf Wrassler Kike and he refused to step in-line. A vision he did see-eth Fuckin' rollan' all the time. He rolled a mighty suplex and all the planets did align Oh the dragons heart was beatin' as I stepped into his corpse, Then I grabbed his fuckin' bloodpump, With a short and rippled arms! 'Twas I who 'plexed the dragon, Fuckalize sing-fuckaloo! And if you try to fuck with me, Then I shall fuck you too! Gotta get it on in the party zone! I got to roll a one in the party zone! Gotta lick a toad in the party zone! Gotta suck a chode in the party zone! You've disobeyed my orders, Kike, Why were you ever made? The others are ten times better than you, RNG loves them more. This wrasslin' that you roll for us comes from the depths of #vrporgy. Suplexin's The goddamned Trogg's work, he wants you to roll poor. You'll become a mindless player; The Trogg will pull the strings! Your dice will lose direction, And 100s it will bring. You'd better shut your mouth, Better watch your tone! You're banned for a week with no chargen! Don't let me hear you cry, Don't let me hear you moan! You gotta praise The Pimp when you're in my home! Brolaire can you hear me? I am lost and so alone. I'm askin' for your boomerang. Won't you come down from your throne? I need a tight compadre who will teach me how to wrassle. My father thinks you're evil, But man, he can roll a hundred. Wrasslin' is not The Devil's work, It's magical and rad. I'll never wrassle as long as I am stuck here with my DM. I hear you brave young Kike, You are hungry for the wrasslin'. But to learn the ancient method, Sacred ones you must roll.Escape your DM's clutches, And this oppressive adventure. On a journey you must go, To find the land of Brohalla! In The City of Intimidated Rollers, Where the burning tents meet the universe,You will form a strong alliance, And the world's most awesome party. To find your fame and fortune,Through the valley you must walk. You will face your inner demons. Now go my son and roll! A Little Rhyme on the Dime Roses are red.. Violets are blue.. That liquid white that you bled.. Is a bit of my spoo.